Finding the Truth
by lilcherriiluv
Summary: Sakura,Hinata,Ino, and Tenten have been given the powers of a powerful goddess that once controlled over mystic villages. now its up to them to discover the truths that their mothers left behind. couples: saksas, inoshik, tennej, naruhin T for violence
1. Hakura Shikatomi

Hey guys! this is my new story that i kind of just came up eith out of the blue so comment me please!!

'_thoughts' dreams._

_dreams with words._

_**flashback on a dream with words.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

One bright sunny morning, in the peaceful village of Konoha, there lay a sleeping pink haired girl. Let take a look shall we?

"GET YOUR FREAKING ASS UP SAKURA!! WE HAVE DAMN TRAIING AND WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!" Ino said taking the blankets off her friend. Sakura grunted and searched for her sheets, half dazed and not bothering to get up.

"I don't wanna go..." she said groggily. A vein grew on Ino's forehead.

"Forehead-girl...WE NEED TO GO BEFORE OUR ASSES GET HANDED TO US ON A FREAKING SILVER PLATTER!!" she screamed in Sakura's ear, resulting in Sakura falling off her bed, completely shocked and startled. Ino smirked triumphantly as Sakura got up off the floor.

"Good morning sunshine! We have to go to training! I already have you clothes ready and everything! Aren't you so happy to have me as a friend?! Ino said joyfully. Sakura glared at her and snatched her clothes away from her.

"Oh so lucky..." She said sarcastically while going into her bathroom to change. A couple of minutes later she came out fukly dressed and ready to go, hair done and all. Sakura sighs.

"Alright, let get out of here..." Ino smiles and quickly went to the window, opened it and jumped out, with Sakura following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LEFT?! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?! Ino screamed at Tsunade. The sober hokage sighed.

"Ino calm down. I don't have time to hear you ranting on..." She lookes at Sakura for her reaction. Nothing. She sighed again. "Listen, they'll be back soon I promise!" Tsunade said happily. "you just have to be patient!" Sakura scoffed.

"Please, Ino patient? Maybe when pigs fly..." Ino glared at her and opened her mouth to argue but Tenten beat her to it.

"So what will we do in the meantime? I mean, your not going to make us wait for them to return before we go on any missions or anything. Considering they are the only people we've ever worked with mission wise." Hinata, Ino and Sakura looked at Tsunade for an answer. She looked at Shizune who was holding tonton in her arms. She gave her a look and Shizune gave her a small nod. The girls watched her as she stood from her desk and began to walk out the door.

"Girls, come with me. I think I have a suitable mission for you." The girls exchanged glances and followed her out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsunade-sama, where are we going? Hinata asked quietly. Tsunade stopped at a door.

"I'm going to show you something. It has to do with your mission" She took out a ring with a small key attached to it. She put it in the keyhole and turned it, resulting the door to jolt slightly. Sakura looked on curiously.

"Girls, step back." The girls did as they were told and Tsunade quickly did some handsigns and the door opened on its own. The girls watched in amazement as they walked into a giant room filled with books.

'_something weird is going on...first Tsunade-sensei has a ring with a single key that she keeps on her person and the door has a seal so that only certain people can access this place...What ever this mission is about, it must be important and top secret._'

Tsunade walked throught the aisles of books, making several turns here and there. Finally, she stopped. The girls looked over her shoulder and saw a case that held medium a medium sized book that looked old and worn out. She did some more handsigns and soon the case unlocked.She picked up the book carefully and blew away the excess dust that lingered on it. Then she turned to them and opened to a certain page.

"This" She points to a small picture in the book. "Is Hakura Shikatomi. She was once the ruler of the mystic villages such as The Star and heaven villages...She was very powerful and was able to control all four elements. Lengend has it...that in order to keep her power living on, she passed it on to her four entrusted sisters...from there they passed it on to whom they wished and so on...I...We, shizune and I, believe that you four have these powers-" Ino quickly interrupted.

"whoa whoa whoa! What the hell makes you think that?! And besides, who would of given it to us?!" She said looking disheveled by the whole idea. Tsunade looked at her calmly.

"As I've heard from Jiriya and the councle, they said that the third hokage had been watching over four very special and unique girl. He had special recorded events that seemed out of the ordinary or unusual.. He wrote it in the back of this book. I've been coming here lately because, during training, you all seem to have the unique characteristics that the third described in the book-" Ino interrupted again.

"Such as?" Tsunade sighed and continued.

"Such as...Hinata, you seem to be very good at controlling air techniques...you also have been experiencing dreams that have to do with you and the wind. Sakura has been experiencing things such as always being thirsty, wanting to always go swimming and having good control over water elements. Tenten, you have been able to make the ground shake and you seem to understand how to control the grouind with your chakra. And Ino, you have always loved staying up, and while on guard during a mission, you love to watch the fire. You said it feels like its "apart of you." She stopped and let them take it in before continuing.

"I believe that you have the powers of Hakura Shikatomi...I think that her power is split among you all...making you very important." She closed the book, causing a cloud of dust to come up from the book. Then she stored it away and put the seal back on.

"So wait...what's the mission exactly?" Sakura said looking at her sensei seriously. Tsunade looks at her and smiles.

"We will talk about that tomorrow in my office. Right now, I think you should all get some rest..."

'


	2. Lying

_'__thoughts'/ dream_

_"__dream with words"_

_"__**flashback on dream with words"**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Sakura's Dream **_

_Sakura was walking home from school with her mother holding her hand beside her. Sakura looked up at her and smiled._

_"Hey mommy?"__ her mother looked at her and smiled back._

_"__Yes Sakura-chan?"__ Sakura giggled._

_"Can you sing me a lullaby tonight?!"__ her mother nodded and chuckled._

_"sure hun! I have a new lullaby for you tonight! You won't understand the words though, but its very relaxing!"_

_**later that night**_

_Sakura ran to her room. Her mom was coming up to tuck her in and sing the lullaby to her. Soon enough, her Mom walked in wearing her night gown._

_"YAY!!" __Sakura yelled as she jumped around on her bed. Her mother smiled._

_"Alright Sakura, you have to go to bed now! I need to go to bed too you know!" __ Sakura stopped jumping and got uner her covers and held her small blue and pink teddy bear. Her mother sat beside her on her bed._

_"alright, now close your eyes..."__ Sakura did as she was told. Suddenly, her mom began the lullaby. Her mother was right. But it didn't matter. The sound that came from her mother's mouth made her happy. It almost sounded like a chant. But she ignored it and she began to drift off to sleep. Her mother placed her hands on her back and she felt a warm sensation go down her back and fill her body. Soon, the lullaby ended and her mother kissed her goodnight._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_HAHAHA! hey forehead-girl, you better hope they have some kind of medicine to help that huge forehead of your shrink!!" __a cruel laugh erupted from the group as one kid flicked her forehead._

_"HAHA! YEA! watch her cry!! awwww you want you mommy forehead-girl?! Well she can't help you! Sh'es too bust being angry at God for such an UGLY child!!" _

_The little Sakura looked at these kids, dumbstruck and horrified._

_What had she done..? Did she ever do anything to hurt them? Wat is something she ever said to them? No. Her mother told her something once...about why she was bullied._

_"__B-but Mama! I can't go! What if they hurt me again?! I'm scared of t-them..." __her mother looked at her sympathetically and gave her a huge hug._

_"__Sakura, these kids don't bully you for the fun of it. They do it because they are jealous of something you have or the way you look and they'll find any of your flaws and tell you them to make you feel bad!!"__ Sakura looked at her mother and looked away slightly ashamed._

_"__Mama...I don't think your right..." __ Her mother looked at her carefully. __"I mean, how could kids become so rude and horrible at such a young age! it's MADNESS!!"__ her mother chuckled and smiled._

_"__Hehehe... now you can blame THAT on the parents! Those kids just weren't brought up the right way! They were taught to lie and cheat and to do bad things to get what they want! They does this because their parents enforce it or their parents do that themselves!" __ Sakura nodded knowingly._

_"__Did you bring me up the right way Mommy?"__ Sakura asked looking at her mother innocently. Her mother smiled and placed a handon her head._

_"__yes. Because I never taught you to lie or cheat or to be mean, because i've never done that myself! I've never lied to you or one anything to hurt you Sakura! And if I do...well then god almighty smite me!!" __she said laughing and Sakura joined with a giggle of her own._

Sakura awoke with a jolt. Sweat mixed with tears as they fell down her cheeks and back, her bed and pillow soaked.

'_whoa...where did those memories come from...' _Sakura just shook it off and got up slowly and walkes to the bathroom where she just washed her face. She walked back into her room and looked at her clock,

'_5:35...hmmmm..i have to preserve my energy for the mission...so what else is there that i can do...?' _Sakura looked around for something to do. With no luck she sighed and sat on her bed, thinking of the dream.

'_hmmm...I haven't dreamt about my mom in awhile..could it be because of the mission? What if she's trying to tell me something...?' _Sakura's face scrunched into a sour look as she turned to her side and scoffed softly to herself.

'_che...what am i thinking?! Mom trying to tell me something?! Dead people can't do that...' _Sakura's eyes softened as she looked at the picture on her night stand with her and her mom standing next to eachother smiling

_**I've never done that myself! I've never lied to you or one anything to hurt you Sakura! And if I do...well then god almighty smite me!!" she said laughing and Sakura joined with a giggle of her own.**_

Then it hit her.

Her mother lied.


	3. the untold secrets of her mother

Sakura quickly ran to Tsunade's office. There is no way her mother could of given her this power without her even realizing it or even TELLING her for that matter!

_'please tell me she didn't die because of a freaking promise that she made to me!!'_ Sakura ran.Trying to keep the tears that threatened to fall a suppressed.

After arriving at her sensei's office she knock quickly but didn't wait for an answer for she just barged in.

"Tsunade-sama I-" She stopped as she saw the person she was talking to was not her sensei.

"Hello Sakura-chan!! Please don't be mad! I was gonna tell you but Neji-Teme said not to because we had no time and then i would get distracted! And th-" Sakura ignored Naruto's ranting as she walkes past him. Tsunade looked up from the scroll she was reading.

"Can I help you Sakura?" She said in a slightly bored voice. Sakura slamed her fist on the desk, shattering it. The room fell silent. Tsunade looked at her calmly.

"You never told me that my MOM gave me this power..." She said without looking at her. Tsunade's look changed from bored to surpirsed.

How had she figured it out so quickly?

She put the scroll down and entwined her fingers together and placed them on her lap.

"You mean to tell meyou figured it out? How...?" Tsunade listened intently as she watched her students shoulders slump. Sakura sunk into a chair.

"I-I had a dream...I was being bullied by some kids and my mom told mer how they were raised poorly and how she never lied and that if she ever did she would want god to smite her!! Then there was another one when she was singing me a lullaby but it was like a chant then there were chills and sensations and then i fell asleep and completly ignored it! My point is...WHY WOULD SHE LIE ABOUT HAKURA!?" Naruto looked on silently.

"Hakura? Who the hell is that?" Naruto said suddenly. Tsunade looked at him seriously.

"Beat it Naruto! I must talk with Sakura!" Naruto pouted and left without giving too much of an issue. Once her left, she spoke again.

"The god your mother talked about, was not actually god, but Hakura. Hakura has very strict rules that the holders of her powers must abide by." Sakura looked at her curiously.

"W-what kind of rules..?" Tsunade sighed and pulled out a small scroll from under her paper work. She unraveled it and read it slowly.

1. You must never speak of my powers besides with your sensei, the previous reviever and sisters.

2.You may only die in combat and/or accident related to missions of killing.

3. Never betray your fellow sisters.

4.You must pass on your powers to the one you wish to receive the powers once you retire from being a ninja.

5. Only pass on the powers when the next receiver is ready and knows the consequences of these powers.

6. You must never turn against me or my followers.

Sakura listened carefully as Tsunade recited the rules carefull and clearly. She winced as she read the last part.

"S-so...my mother disobeyed one of the rules?" Tsunade nods.

"Actually, all four of your mothers decieved that rule." Sakura looked away sad and shamed.

"W-what if I can't handle this? What if WE can't handle this kind of burden?!" Sakura said becoming more and more angered. Tsunade looked at her calmly.

"Because they believed in you...they thought you were strong enough to take the challenge of being the next receivers of Hakura's powers..." Sakura looked astonished then stood from her seat.

"So...How will you train us exactly?" Tsunade smiled a little and pulled out a large old book.

"THIS!" She slams the book by her feet and chuckles. "The good thing is, is that I don't have to do anything! YOU guys are the ones that have to memorize every word in this book." Sakura looked at the book dumbfounded and extremely pissed off.

After learning so much about her mother and herself, she now has to study a book the size of three freaking encyclopedias!! She groaned.

"On second though sensei, I think I need one more day of recovery frm all this news.." Tsunadde laughs and nods.

"Sure! but you going to have to do it eventually!!" Sakura nods and leaves and Tsunade stops laughing.

_'hmm...and so it begins...'_


	4. The last chapter

_Hey there! I'm really sorry for not updating this at all... I'm sorry but I will not be continuing any of my stories. Though, I do have a new account where I am starting new stories! (I'm actually doing pretty well on updating them too! ^.^)_

_With more writing experience, my stories have progressed and have become something I can be proud of. Where as these, I have no inspiration to finish. They are no longer how I write and now that I found a style i'm fond of, I'm telling all of you that have supported me to support me there. :] It would make me very happy..._

_You all mean soo much to me! Your support is always appreciated. _

_Thank you_

_The new~ Skylineee_


End file.
